Roller blinds, or roller shades as they are sometimes referred to, are commonly mounted on windows for privacy purposes and to limit light intrusion. Roller blinds typically include a length of blind fabric wound about a roller tube that is positioned between a pair of end brackets, which are in turn secured within or about a window frame. For aesthetic purposes, a fascia (or trim panel) is typically mounted on the front of the blind in order to obscure the roller tube, and much of the mechanical mechanism that operates the blind, from view.
A variety of different mechanical structures have been proposed for use in securing the fascia to remainder of the blind. Unfortunately, many of the structures that have been proposed to date are either cumbersome to use or exhibit a tendency for the fascia to become loose during repeated operation of the blind and to potentially become dislodged and fall from its position about the window or window frame. Many of the more robust securing mechanisms have tended to be somewhat mechanically complex, and at times provide installers with difficulty in manipulating the securing mechanisms within tight quarters to either secure or remove the fascia. In still other instances the mechanical structures that are utilized to hold the fascia in place involve clips that at least partially engage the outer front surface of the fascia, presenting a less than desirable aesthetic look.